


Hot Chocolate

by DreamEffect



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Donno why i wrote this, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Self-Indulgent, i just love chocolate ok, master attendant is a hot mess, poor pudding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEffect/pseuds/DreamEffect
Summary: Based off of Chocolate's notice voice over, and my first reaction to it. I'm not ashamed about loving food. Very self-indulgent. Written in first person view from the master attendant's perspective. Excuse the title I'm not creative ok.Leave a review and a kudos!Edit: Wrote this with a female Master Attendant in mind, but there was only one explicit mention of their gender so I changed it to be gender-neutral :>





	Hot Chocolate

“The bread is ready, do you want me to take it out?” Chocolate’s warm voice filtered in over the hubbub of the restaurant.

 

Maybe it was because the food soul’s known for his flirty remarks, or maybe it was simply because of the way he phrased it, the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

 

“You should take me out instead.” I mumbled in response. Immediately there was the sound of coughing from the other side of the kitchen, and I looked up to see Pudding, red in the face, leave the room in a hurry. _Oh no. If he heard me from all the way there, then…_ I glance carefully at Chocolate, who was kneeling beside me to peek into the oven.

 

He was staring up at me with wide eyes. _He definitely heard me._ I couldn’t help the blush that undoubtedly crept up my face as he stood up, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Master Attendant-” He started, but I interrupted him with a nervous laugh.

 

“I should go-” I say, turning away and heading towards the door Pudding had rushed out of. Leave it to Chocolate to get me flustered over absolutely nothing. I should have gotten used to his remarks and written them off as playful and not at all serious from the first day I summoned him, but there was no denying my growing feelings for him. Even admitting it was really weird, since he’s technically a soul residing within food. And well, I love chocolate, but  not _that_ much right? He interrupts my racing thoughts by grabbing my wrist and stopping my movements.

 

“Don’t go.” I could hear his smirk through his voice. _Great._ I might as well own up to my feelings at this point. Maybe he’d laugh about it. Or heck, he gets hit on a lot, maybe he’ll just forget about it among the other confessions he’s gotten. Maybe it wasn’t too late to write it off as a joke?

 

I turn around to meet Chocolate’s deep blue eyes and a playful smile. Damn those eyes. “It was a dumb joke, huh?”  I sigh, resigning myself.

 

“Oh, that was a joke?” He sounded amused at the notion, not believing me in the slightest. A second later, he dropped his smile anyways and pretended to be upset. Is this fair? Should a dessert, personified in human form, be allowed to pout?

 

“Don’t make fun of me.” I frowned at him.

 

“I would _never_.” Chocolate gasped, as though the very thought horrified him and I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration. He laughed and let go of my hand. Finally free, I headed to the door to evaluate my life choices and reassure Pudding that nothing happened and he could return to his work. “So, tomorrow?”

 

I stopped in the doorway and threw a confused glance at Chocolate who grinned at me, confidently. “I would never say no to a night out with such lovely company.”

 

His sweet words made me blush and lose all capability for coherent thought for the second time that day. How did he say such embarrassing things with a straight face? I ran out of the room, eager to give my poor heart a break.

 

Tomorrow.

 

I blushed harder.


End file.
